


Friends < Boyfriend

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Isak returns from college to spend summer with Even





	Friends < Boyfriend

Although he had to be separated from Even, college did good to Isak. He found out how privacy was impossible when you had a roommate, his jaw got squarer and he grew more confident in aspects of his life that he never thought he’d ever be. Oh, and he also got _facial hair_. Who knew he could grow them?

The latter was a sad moment for Even; he really liked Isak’s cute baby face.

The semester had ended and now, Isak was returning home for the summer. He’d be spending the entirety of summer break with Even and he was so stoked. Two months of waking up beside his lover. Two months of sleeping in and drinking beer without having to check if he has class in the morning. Two months without interruptions and cockblocks.

Isak’s bags had been dropped and left to themselves in the entrance of the small studio apartment, too eager to press his needy lips to Even’s after a long train ride.

The older one grinned through the kiss, content to see his boyfriend. “Hola,” he said, his voice breathing happiness.

In response, Isak tightened his hold on Even, pulling him even closer. Even chuckled, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist, lifting Isak from the floor a bit as he kissed his face.

“Even…” Isak groaned, trying to sound annoyed when, in reality, he was smiling wide.

Once Isak got out of Even’s hold, he took a shower to refresh and remove the germs from the train. This shower, although not very modern, was much better than the one on campus. At least, it had hot water for more than five minutes.

When he was finished, he returned to the main area of the appartement, wearing only a pair of boxers as he towel-dried his hair, and saw Even laying on the bed, Macbook on his lap.

Even bit his lip, glancing over the screen.

He couldn’t see him, but Isak _knew_ that Even was watching so he moved his hips, just to tease him. “Feel free to admire me.”

Even laughed, eyes crinkling. “What do you feel like doing today? We could go out for a little bit? Or, we could go to visit Eskild? I told him we’d come over when you return.” He closed his laptop and put is aside.

Isak shrugged, crawling on the bed up to his boyfriend who demanded a kiss. “I don’t know… What I know is that I’m hungry as fuck. So, feed me.”

“Feed me?” Even repeated, faking being offended. “Is that how you think you can speak to me, uh? You think you can boss me around and-”

Isak rolled his eyes. “_Please_,” he added. “I haven’t had breakfast this morning. I need food.” A little whine left his lips, the hunger speaking.

It was a known fact, Even was a great cook - if you don’t count those disgusting cheese toasties. You name it, he’ll cook it. But, today was a beautiful day out and he didn’t feel like being confined between four walls. 

“We could go get some breakfast at Kaffebrenneriet? I know you haven’t had your favourite coffee in a while. It’s nice out so, maybe we could grab breakfast to go and stroll at the park?” Even glanced at Isak, waiting for an answer. “Sounds good?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

As Isak was dressing to leave the appartement, his phone went off on the chair where he had left his dirty clothes. Even went to grab it, checking the ID.

“Who is it?” Isak asked, voice muffled as he struggled to pass his head through the hoodie’s neck hole.

“Mahdi.”

Just as Even was about to take the call, Isak pulled the clothing through and launched at Even, stopping him. “Don’t pick up!” he warned, taking the device from Even’s hands and letting it ring. “I told the boys I would take a later train.”

“But, you didn’t? You’re here- Oh my god. Isak! You’re a terrible friend,” Even accused, realizing his boyfriend’s lie.

Isak shrugged, closing the distance between them. “At least I’m a good boyfriend.” He looked up to Even, smugly. “Now, we can spend the day together.”

Shaking his head, Even leaned down, pressing his forehead against Isak’s. “You’re still a terrible friend.”


End file.
